


For Right Now

by mander3_swish



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emmett set Drew free near the end of S5 by essentially telling him "Help yourself to whatever you like with whomever you like," they don't see each other for years.... until they finally do.<br/>The prompt I used was the song "Don't Get Married Without Me," and I just immediately thought an Emmett and Drew fic would fit perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Right Now

*******

Emmett turned around when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. "Yes?" he asked.

It was one of his servers. "Sorry to bother you Mr. Honeycutt, but..." 

"Call me Emmett, sweetie."

"Right, sorry. I was sent to find you. There's a guy in the VIP lounge, booth 4, asking to see the head caterer; he has a special request or something."

"Oooo. How mysterious. Thanks for letting me know, Ryan." 

"No problem," Ryan replied as Emmett turned and started climbing the stairs towards the VIP entrance.

In all his years, Emmett had lost track of how many times Babylon had closed and reopened, closed again, reopened, got bombed, reopened, sold, resold, expanded...it was like it was continuously being reborn. 

As it was, Babylon was once again a part of the Kinney Empire. Brian recently bought it back from the dumbass who couldn't manage to build upon Brian's success and the most enduring venue for the gay pulse of Pittsburgh. Flush with cash to burn from the success of Kinnetik NYC, Brian also purchased the building next door and expanded Babylon into an event multiplex that included an upscale restaurant, rooftop terraces spanning both buildings, and of course an expanded and even more exclusive VIP lounge.

So it was a natural choice of venue for the after-party for the special premiere of _Rage: Revenge_. And of course, Emmett was at the top of the list to plan the A-List event.

Justin and Michael not only had helped to produce this latest iteration of the Rage movie, they somehow managed to get the movie filmed in glorious Pittsburgh, so a fabulous party was deserved. 

*******

When Emmett found out that Drew was added to the guest list, he of course wanted to see him, congratulate him on yet another Super Bowl ring, but his night was so busy who knew if he'd ever get the chance.

Drew was attending as the date to the lead actor. He'd also attended the Globes with the guy, a date set up by their publicists. And sure, they'd fucked and went out in public together, but they weren't really together _together_... At least it wasn't like that for Drew.

A lot of other famous athletes attended the premiere, like some of the Penguins and Pirates, so Drew didn't feel out of place in that respect, even if a lot of those guys were straight. Rage being super (and) gay didn't deter them from being able to resist a kick-ass superhero movie. Plus, ever since basketball player Jason Collins came out (thanks to Drew paving the way years earlier), many sports guys became the best straight allies; probably some of them feeling the need, as Drew did, to try and make amends for some homophobic actions in their youth. 

Em had seen all the gossip magazines with Drew on the cover with _him_ ; that's how he found out. Ted (and Brian) assured him it was mostly so Drew could get his name and face out there for more endorsement contracts and subsequent ad revenue - it was just business. 'Then why did Drew and that guy look so happy together in all those red carpet photos?' Emmett wondered.

*******

When he pulled back the heavy privacy curtain that surrounded the booth, he was at first shocked, but knew he should have realized who he'd find.

"Oh hi!" Emmett said brightly. "You and what's his name sure looked cosy on the cover of _People_ ," was the first thing that spilled out of Emmett's mouth, even though he'd been running things to say through his head all night.

"Uh sure, thanks," Drew replied, looking mildly amused by Emmett's apparent flustered tumble of words. 

"Well that came out awkward," Emmett said, trying to fix the situation.

"Don't worry about it."

"So what can I get for you. Ryan said you had a special request?"

"It was just an excuse to get you up here. I knew you'd be too busy with the party to find time to take a moment to breathe," Drew explained. "Come sit, have a drink with me. Kinney can spare you for a couple minutes," he said, sliding a cosmo in Emmett's direction.

So Emmett sat, enjoyed his drink, and then another, and yet another, all the while he and Drew shifted closer and closer to each to be able to hear each other's stories over the loud music and voices that surrounded them. But they could have been alone for all they noticed. 

Drew kissed him without warning or preamble, as was his usual way. After a few moments of tongues being acquainted with familiar tastes, Emmett slid down to the floor in front of Drew. His hands quickly worked the fly open and freed Drew's cock, which he immediately wrapped his lips around and began to suck. 

*******

The next morning at the diner, while everyone shared their tales from the night before (which these days was certainly too predictable, thank goodness Brian and Justin still mixed things up), Emmett's thoughts drifted back to Drew. He wasn't sure how much detail he should share since it probably won't be happening again anytime soon, unfortunately.

What he did share was that he and Drew did get a chance to chat briefly and catch up, but that was it. Everyone seemed placated by that, except Brian, who had a knowing look on his face. 

*******

A few days later, Emmett got a frantic call from his catering team out on the job at some 60th birthday. They'd forgot to pick up the cake! 

So Emmett rushed to the catering facility he'd been renting for his business the last year and a half. He grabbed to massive cake out of the walk-in fridge, and made it to the party with minutes to spare before 'Happy Birthday' was set to sung.

What he didn't expect was to see Drew there and told him as much.

"John is the Offensive Coordinator for the Iron Men."

"Oh so that explains the football field fondant and all the x's and o's drawn out in icing!" 

"Yeah, that play was the one that put us ahead in the Superbowl." 

"Can I get you a piece or are you watching your figure?" Emmett asked with a wink and a smile.

"I'd love a piece. Thanks."

By the time Emmett got back with the cake, a handful of other party guests were trying to speak with Drew, so Emmett just handed him the plate and waved a 'see ya later.'

It was almost strange getting to see Drew again in such a relaxed setting after all this time. Weird, how in the space of a week they'd crossed paths twice after not seeing each other in nearly seven years.

*******

About two weeks after the Rage premiere, the Centre held its annual fundraiser. This year it was a fancy ball and Emmett showed up feeling like Cinderella. He'd been working his butt off preparing everything (couldn't they have spaced these major Liberty Avenue events out a little bit to give him time to relax?). At least he was only responsible for the food and decor while the organizers were left with finding performers (Michael had even been able to convince Divina to grace Pittsburgh with her presence once again), setting up a silent auction, and promoting the event. 

The event was, of course, a smashing success. The packed house raised a combined total just over 100 grand. 

The biggest hit of the night was the silent auction. Emmett swore he almost saw two drag queens come to blows over some sort of spa day package. There were also a lot of sports things up for silent auction: a signed jersey from Sidney Crosby, box seats for every major sports team in the Pittsburgh area, and even some meet-and-greets with some of the athletes. But the highlight, at least for many a Liberty Avenue regular, was the opportunity of an hour of playing catch with Drew Boyd. 

And guess who won that prize? It wasn't because he bid on it himself; Em won it because a mysterious friend (*cough* Brian) put his name down and paid the exorbitant bid amount. Emmett was all flustered when they called his name, surprised because he hadn't actually bid on a single thing. He was just happy Drew wasn't there in person - talk about awkward.

******* 

Before starting their little game of catch (Emmett had been practicing with Carl all week, not wanting to make a fool of himself in front of Drew's adoring fans) Drew gave a press conference. Neither Emmett nor some of the others in attendance expected Drew's announcement that the upcoming season would be his last. 

It was shocking, but not unexpected. While he was still in top form and reigning Super Bowl champ, he wasn't as young as he used to be. "Better to go out on top as a champion," he said, "instead of sidelined with rickety bones and horrible passing stats."

Once they hit the field, Drew demonstrated throwing technique to Emmett, mostly for the cameras.

Emmett savored every touch, shivering when Drew's hands slid along his leg to correct his stance.

Emmett whispered out the side of his mouth, "Drewsie, you better stop that or we'll be all over the cover of the gossip mags tomorrow instead of on Sports Center."

Drew pulled away quickly, realizing Emmett was right, but wishing all the reporters would just leave already. Being this close to each other and not naked was practically torture.

Deciding a little distance would be good, Drew told Emmett to go for a long one. Once he threw the football, he immediately took off down the field after him. Drew managed to tackle him to the ground none too gently.

"How did you get over here so fast?!" Emmett exclaimed once there was a bit more oxygen passing through his lungs again. Drew hovered over him, trying to decide what to do do next and realizing that distance he had tried to create was all shot to hell.

Emmett gave him a little smack on the arm. "Well this just feels like deja vu all over again, doesn't it?"

Drew smiled down at him and whispered, "Yeah, except this time we still have that audience."

Emmett turned to see the handful of journalists, photographers, managers, and who knows who else he wished wasn't there.

Drew got up, pulled Emmett to his feet, and whispered, "Let's hit the showers," knowing that at least they'd get some privacy in there. 

*******

Standing there under the hot spray of water, his soapy hands wandering over the taut muscles of Drew's chest and arms, a million thoughts were racing through Emmett's head. He'd always hoped they could find their way back to each other, but the way always seemed to fall in love -so fully, so fast- he wasn't sure if they'd get the chance. He hoped this was their chance, but he had no idea if Drew was ready, if he needed more time to be a teenager out in the big gay world.

"What are we doing?" Emmett asked, unable to contain his thoughts and needing answers.

Drew didn't answer right away, instead taking the time to pull Emmett into a deep, unyielding kiss that left them both panting for breath when they pulled apart.

Drew finally answered, "You gave me space to have fun, explore this new me. And I appreciate that, but I fucking miss you, this, us.

"Everything, everyone else feels like a lateral move, hell, even a loss of yardage."

Emmett had to smile at Drew's sports metaphor. 

Drew continued, "After winning the Super Bowl again this year, it was a great rush, but I didn't have anyone that I really wanted to share it with, except for you. And you weren't there." Drew paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "Emmett, I don't want you to not be there anymore."

Emmett leaned in, bringing his lips a breath's distance from Drew's ear. "Baby, I think you should fuck me now."

Drew gave a laugh and pulled away so he could kiss Emmett. 

They still had a lot to talk about and sort out, the logistics of their relationship moving forward. Whatever happened - whether they got married ("Married?!" Emmett squeaked out with a surprised gasp, never thinking he'd hear those words from Drew when they actually sat down and talked later...not after his brief sham of a marriage to Sierra), became friends and fuck buddies, or just friends - they both were certain that they wanted, _needed_ , each other in their lives. They had missed each other deeply and were better men when they were together.


End file.
